


Succubee

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Corruption, Demon, F/F, Female to Futanari, Futanari, Genderbending, Mind Manipulation, Omnibus, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Diana gets stung by a variant of the Cupid Bee transforming her into a succubus ready to dominate Akko.





	Succubee

Inspired by the incident with the Cupid Bee Diana ordered herself one. Purely for the purpose of researching perception alteration magic and it’s countering, of course. Immediately upon her receiving the bee though she noticed that the heart on this one’s stinger was an oily black. With a frown she wondered how these people could stay in business.

While Diana was searching through her modest library to find the identity of this bee Akko invited herself into her room.

“Hey Diana what you doing there?“

“Looking up what this thing is.“

As Akko’s eyes we’re drawn to what Diana was pointing out she recoiled, “Is that another Cupid bee?”

“No, but it does seem to be a similar species.”

Akko’s curiosity piqued she drew closer to it to get a better look. Too close though for after a few moments of curious staring Diana let out a proud ‘Aha’ which surprised her excitable friend into knocking the glass container to the ground.

“Akko what did you do?”

“Sorry Diana I’ll catch it right away.“ she shouted as she flailed about wildly swatting at the bee.

“No Akko you need to stay away from it!“ Diana fruitlessly warned as Akko drove the bee right into Diana’s face. Diana didn’t have even a moment to react before the bee stung her forehead followed by Akko bowling her over allowing the bee to flit out the window into the evening sunset.

“Oh no! I’m really sorry Diana. I’ll promise I’ll help you catch that bee.“

“Akko this is very bad. That bee was-“ but her words were cut off by a feeling of her entire body being twisted apart in every direction as a strange horned and winged heart shaped symbol appeared where the bee had stung her.

Akko noticing Diana’s distress shook her to try and snap her out of it, “Diana what’s wrong? What was that bee?” All Diana could muster in response was weakly pointing to the book she was just reading.

Akko promptly rushed to it, but upon setting her eyes on the pages she immediately whimpered, “Diana you know I’m not good at magic languages,” Diana only offered a pained groan, “Don’t worry Diana I’ll figure it out,” Akko stated with undue confidence as she tried her hardest to read the entry.

Diana meanwhile was suffering through having her mind and body warped by the magical energies of the bee. Quickly after the crest formed on her forehead wave after wave of magic ripped though her body causing her extreme pain as she was transformed. Her breasts ballooned to E-cups, her ass following suit. Her hips widened enough that she could give birth to a watermelon and her thighs thickened enough that she could crush one. This wasn’t flab though, as a thin layer of muscle formed that made her look on the slightly softer side of Amazonian. Small horns and a thin spaded tail painfully made themselves known as they seemingly burst from her skin, but left no mark. Her nails on her hands and feet turned black and grew needle sharp which she used to tear apart her uniform. In her thrashing the pain started to shift to pleasure, the ripping of clothes quickly shifting to groping herself, then furious mastubation. She swiftly reached her peak at which point her already overengorged cilt surged forth into a diamond hard dick. As she reached blissful climax her eyes went wide as the whites flipped to black and her clear blue irises turned a malevolent purple.

Akko, ever oblivious, didn’t notice over the past couple of minutes as Diana’s moans turned from agonized to ecstatic. As such is was quite easy for Diana to right herself and and slip behind Akko as she was mumbling still trying to pronounce the title of the entry.

“Succubee,” Diana offered in a husky whisper right into Akko’s ear from behind as she wrapped herself around her.

“Diana!” Akko yelped as she tried to struggle out of the Diana’s grip. She made little headway as it seemed Diana had grown impossibly strong, but Diana’s close presence did pull her back to reality, “Diana what happened to you?” While Akko couldn’t see her she did notice that Diana’s bust had expanded considerably as it was pressed into her back.

“The Succubee. You see,” Diana extended a clawed finger to the page drawing Akko’s attention to words she couldn’t read, ”unlike the Cupid Bee which just changes how things seem, this one changes how they are. Specifically it changes those it stings into what you might call a succubus.” to emphasize this point she twisted Akko around in her grip and greeted her with a wicked grin.

Akko gaspped in utter shock, “Diana we need to go squash that bee!”

“Mmmmn,” she purred, “I don’t think so. I rather like this new form, and I think you’ll come to as well,” with this she crushed her lips against Akko and vigorously made out with her. At each passing second Akko could feel herself getting weaker in the knees, only being held upright by Diana’s iron grip. After Akko had practically been turned to jelly Diana broke the kiss and carried her over to her bed.

Akko came partially out of her daze, nude but for her panties, with Diana over her tweaking her nipple. Through heavy panting Akko could barely squeak out, “Diana we need to– ANH!” Diana cut her short with a firm pinch, as she moved her other hand to Akko’s dampening panties.

“All you need to do is lie back and enjoy yourself Akko. I’ll take care of everything.” too weak to put up a fight and quickly becoming overwhelmed with newfound pleasure Akko weakly relented to Diana ministrations. Satisfied, Diana shredded that last bit of cloth between her and her prize. Diana wanted to plunge her hard shaft into Akko sopping pink pussy the second she saw it, but she held herself back for just a moment as she lined herself up and draped herself over her conquest she whispered into her ear, “Tell me you want it slut.” the last word coming out with a hiss. Akko responded with a shuddering moan, but to Diana’s annoyance nothing more. “I said beg for it, or I’ll leave you here and go find an obedient whore who deserves my gift.”

“NO!” Akko shouted as she wrapped her arms around Diana, trying to restrain her with her feeble strength, panting like she’d just run a marathon. “Please, I want it.”

“Want what?”

“Your cock!”

“And where do you want it my little slave?”

“In my cunt, Mistress!”

As Diana broke into a diabolical smirk she thrust her foot long rod into Akko’s needy hole. The effect on both of them was immediate. Akko’s arms and legs wrapped around Diana for dear life, practically drowning in the erotic pleasure of having her twat smashed by her Mistress. Diana was enjoying stretching out this nubile whore, but even more than the physical carnality of the act, she loved knowing that it was her that made Akko in this wanton bitch. Because of this absolute fuck frenzy though, the two inexperienced in such pleasure quickly came in unison as an absolute torrent of seed flooded Akko’s womb she let out an utterly satisfied howl.

As Diana shook off Akko’s loose grip and pulled her half-hard prick out of her pussy with a flow of black ichor, she noticed the mark on her forehead had placed itself above Akko’s bare snatch. Placing two fingers on it she let out a satisfied grin.

She then turned to her sight to the two interlopers at the edge of her book case. As she slipped off her bed and strode over, a pair of bat-like wings burst from her shoulder blades, casting an aura of total dominance. With her prey frozen in awe she made the sinister declaration, “I think it’s about time for your turns Hanna and Barbara.”

 


End file.
